


The First Time in Forever

by thebest_medicine



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Post Movie, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna spent most of her life living in a castle without much human contact, especially of the physical kind, so of course, she’s never actually been tickled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time in Forever

Anna was happily speeding through the halls of the castle, intent on finding either her boyfriend or sister to entertain her because well, she was bored. She couldn’t even fathom how she used to deal with living in such isolation here before the gates had been opened and Elsa and her had finally become close once again.

Anna zipped around a corner and slammed straight into a large block of a man who’d been coming the other way. She collided into his chest with an ‘oof!’ and then looked up to see a familiar face grinning down at her, “Where are you off to in such a rush?” Kristoff smiled, wrapping her up in a bear hug.

Anna blushed and smiled back, “Oh- sorry! I was just looking for you!”

"Well, I think you found me." The blonde chuckled, "What is it?"

"I’m having a small crisis." Anna began, definitely catching Kristoff’s full attention; he was about to see if she was okay when Anna dramatically huffed out, "I’m bored!"  
Kristoff rolled his eyes and then locked his grinning eyes with Anna’s, “Well then let’s find something to do!” He said enthusiastically.

"Okay! Uh-" Kristoff suddenly scooped Anna up off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder, "Hey! Wait- what are you-"

Kristoff turned the corner and lightly kicked Anna’s bedroom door open, walking to the bed and then playfully tossing Anna onto the covers.

She yelped when he dropped her onto the bed but then laughed. He leaned on top of her and gave her nose a small kiss, “So, did you have anything in mind?” He winked.

It was Anna’s turn to roll her eyes now, as she jokingly shoved his shoulder, “Oh stop, my sister is right down the hall.”

Kristoff tried to playfully shove her back, and she blocked him as best she could, which somehow evolved into an all out wrestling match between them. Kristoff was strong, but Anna was good at wiggling her way out of his holds. So instinctively, he resorted to what his troll friends had done to him so many times when wrestling around, he squeezed Anna’s sides and began tickling her.

The ginger’s eyes instantly bugged out, and she erupted in crazy giggles. “Kris-hahahaha-Kristoff whahahahat are you doinghehehehe!?” Anna shrieked when one of his hands started to wiggle against her stomach; she kicked and flailed and screamed and laughed madly. A few minutes later, Kristoff stopped the attack, but it took Anna a couple more than that to even realize he had stopped and to collect herself.

"What- what was that?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Tickling?" Kristoff met her stare with disbelief, "You don’t- you’ve never been tickled before?"

"Uh, no- I don’t think so."

"No one?"

"Pretty sure."

"Not ever?" Kristoff scratched his head, then noticed Anna’s very interested yet confused look and couldn’t help but laugh.

"What is it- exactly?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"I think it’s just a natural response to when someone touches you where you’re sensitive." Kristoff shrugged, "Easy way to make someone laugh. You were never tickled as a kid or anything?"

"I think I would’ve remembered if somebody did something like that to me before."

Kristoff nodded in understanding, “So did I distract you from being bored?”

"Definitely." She smiled, and then suddenly Kristoff pounced again, tickling her sides ferociously.

"Hahahaha-wa-wait! Kristoff! Hahahaha nahahaha! Plehehehease!" Anna snorted, and Kristoff made a mental note of the spot that had caused such a cute sound for later purposes.

"I just wanna make sure that you’re neeeeeever bored again!" Kristoff teased, deciding to explore all the spots that the princess was ticklish, "So I have to figure out all the places you’re ticklish."

"No wait! HahahahahaHAHA oh nooo! Haha! Th-that spot! Not that spahahahahot!" Anna was going absolutely nuts, and Kristoff realized it was from a spot he was tickling that was just over her bottom few ribs. He scribbled and scratched at the spot, lingering to make her squirm and laugh for a little while longer before he finally gave her a short break to breathe.

She gulped in breaths and stared up at the rugged mountain man hovering over her. He quickly grabbed her wrists in one hand while she was distracted by trying to catch her breath, holding them up over her head and pinning them.

Anna tried to get up or get free but Kristoff only grinned, “We’re not done yet!”

Anna’s eyes went wide again as the blonde’s fingers began wiggling and came closer and closer to her armpit. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the hand.

"Kristoff wait-" Anna gasped.

Kristoff looked at her, eyes full of concern; he acted as though his mind had completely switched and tickling her was the furthest thing from his thoughts. But then the fingers were wiggling in her armpit and Anna was cackling.

She went crazy as he switched sides repeatedly, keeping her from getting used to the sensation. Anna hadn’t laughed this hard in a very long time, if even ever. Kristoff’s fingers were just so damn precise, it was was like they knew exactly every spot that Anna was ticklish and were specially designed to exploit that.

Kristoff finally had mercy on her underarms but only began moving down her rib cage and tickling her there. She twisted and bucked and screamed in laughter at a few select spots.

"Plehehehehe- it tickles! Oh- hahaha no! Hahahahaha Kristoff nohohoho!"

Kristoff gave her another short break as he let her arms up and playfully adjusted her so she was laying on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"We still aren’t done." He smirked at the giggly ginger girl and then sat over the backs of her thighs pulling her dress up a bit so he could see her lower thighs and knees, and then tickling away at the newly opened up area.

Anna fell instantly back into maniacal giggles, clawing at the floor and trying to kick her feet.

"Krist-ahahahahahoff! Please! Hahaha no mohohohore!" Anna pleaded, pink in the face from laughter.

"Just one more spot and I’ll stop." Kristoff promised.

Anna would’ve protested had she known what was about to happen.

Kristoff pulled Anna’s feet back and into his lap, peeling off her boots and socks. Her toes wiggled as the air hit them.

"My feet?" She asked nervously.

"Yep." He slid a finger down the bare sole of her right foot.

Anna shrieked at the touch and her foot jerked away, “No- wait don’t!”

Kristoff couldn’t stop now. He dug in quickly, scribbling all five fingers onto the sole. Anna completely lost her composure, laughing and snorting and cackling and kicking. His fingers tickled all over her arches and heels and up to the balls of her feet, wiggling between the toes. Both feet were slightly pink when the tickling slowed. Anna was a total mess when Kristoff finally stopped.

"Is- is that it?" Anna asked between gasps of air.

"For now." Kristoff winked, "Your feet are real bad, you’d better watch that."

Anna sat up, elbowing Kristoff playfully.

"Well now I can’t say I’ve never been tickled." She giggled.

"Still- wow, I mean my troll friends used to tickle me all the time when we’d horse around."

"Oh, they used to tickle you?" Anna asked innocently.

"Yeah I mean all the- hey wait." Kristoff’s eyes narrowed, "Don’t you-"

He was cut off with a grunt as Anna jumped on his, mimicking the tickling he had done to her just minutes earlier. It turned out that Kristoff was practically as ticklish as she was.


End file.
